You're the Song in My Heart
by rnagiclove9601
Summary: A series of songfics. NicoxGenevieve. Fluff fluff fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A Nico and Genevieve Fic**

**Song:**

**Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood**

Nico woke up to the familiar darkness of his cabin. The windows were completly covered keeping any natural light from coming through. As always, the only source of light came from the glowing skulls placed around the room. But something was different. Even though the cabin was normally cold, Nico was a fuzzy warm.

_All I am is a man_

_I want the world in my hands_

He broke away from the body that was clinging onto him walked across the room to where he thought the comforter had been thrown.

_I hate the beach_

_But I stand_

In California with my toes in the sand

Nico shivered and swung his feet around hoping to locate the covers and get back to bed as soon as possible. Unfortunately, it seemed as though it had shadow traveled out of the room by itself. Nico heard russleing in the sheets behind him and cursed before grabbing his aviator jacket and heading back to the bed.

_Use the sleeves of my sweater_

_Let's have an adventure_

Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered

He climbed back in the bed and layed the jacket on top of his companion hoping that would be enough. Her legs were still exposed. She was still wearing her shorts from yesterday. As soon as she felt his body she cuddled into him, her face in his neck, one of her legs slung around his waist.

Touch my neck and I'll touch yours

You in those little high wasted shorts, oh 

Nico felt the cold slowly slip from of his body. Both of their shirts had been abandoned hours before and were know laying on the abyss that was the floor. The warmth from her stomach warmed him completely, her bellybutton ring pressed into him. His eyes had adjusted and in the dim light he could see her mass off curls framing her perfectly peaceful face. Her lips looked so inviting and he couldn't wait until she woke up so he could receive one of her good morning kisses.

_She knows what I think about_

_And what I think about_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no

Nico didnt know how long he had been staring but eventually her eyes fluttered open. Hazel eyes met chocolate brown and she smiled softly. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a soul haunting kiss. The kind that made your mind go blank. He almost didnt register when she pulled away and whispered to him.

"Nico." She said in a whisper that almost sounded seductive on account of her just waking up.

"Yes." He murmured back.

"Your jacket is nice and all, but where's the comforter? It's freezing in here."

Nico chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Then how bout I warm you up?"

'_Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in _

_The holes of my sweater_

**Please Review! Pretty pretty please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Song: True Love by Pink!**

Gen paced her room back and forth fuming. The last time she had been this mad, camp halfblood had recived a minor earthquake. Even now, slight tremors shook the ground when she remembered why she was so pissed.

**_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_**

**_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_**

Earlier that day when she had been sword fighting with Connor, she was being particularly rough. Her pack of mini Hershey's bars was gone and she just knew one of the Stolls had taken it. Conner struggled to parry all of her attacks but soon ended up face down on the ground. It was then that Nico decided to utter an off handed comment about her being on her period. That was the wrong decision. Sarcastic comments were shot back and forth until they ended up yelling about things that didn't even make sense. That didn't matter though. Nico knew just what to say to keep her going.

**_There's no one quite like you_**

**_You push all my buttons down_**

They were up in each others faces screaming when Leo managed to pull them apart. Gen snapped her head in his direction, a deadly glare in her eyes.

"I think you guys need to cool off." He said nervously.

She turned back to Nico whose face was still red from yelling and pushed past him. She heard someone yelling after her and instead of going back and trying to work it out like she should have, she stalked the whole way back to cabin three and screamed into her pillow.

**_I know life would suck without you_**

She flopped onto her bed and looked up to see her big teddy bear looking at her. It was only one of those generic white valentine ones holding a red heart in its hands but she loved it. Nico had gotten that for her. She could still picture him nervously holding the large bear as Percy opened the cabin door that morning. That was the day he told her that he loved her the first time. Gens heart fluttered as her hand reached up to touch the locket around her neck. Nico had one just like it.

**_At the same time, I wanna hug you_**

**_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_**

She buried her face in the bears fur and breathed in. It still smelt like him. The faint scent of death from sitting in the Hades cabin had worn off and it smelled like straight Nico diAngelo. Earthy with a light dash of pomegranate.

**_You're an asshole but I love you_**

**_And you make me so mad I ask myself_**

**_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_**

**_You're the only love I've ever known_**

A knock echoed through the cabin and Genevieve rushed over to the door knowing who it would be. Nico stood in the doorway his hands behind his back.

"After a little convincing, I figured out why you beat Connors ass so bad." He brought out his hands to reveal her bag of chocolates and handed them to her. "I could've told him that was a bad idea."

"Thanks." Gen said, taking the candy and placing it on the table near the door. The stood in an awkward silence before Nico sighed.

"Look I'm sorry." He said. "I didnt know that it would bother you that much."

"No. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It was childish of me. I apologize."

Nico smiled. "So we're good?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "We're good."

"So were you really that mad at Connor?" Nico asked.

"No." She said looking down. "I'm acually on my period. I get really emotional. That's why I was so mad at you."

She refused to look up at Nico not wanting to see his smug face but was suprised when his lips crashed into hers. After a while he pulled away a smirk on his lips.

"I knew it."

**_But I hate you, I really hate you,_**

**_So much, I think it must be_**

**_True love, true love_**

**_It must be true love_**

She smacked him on the arm and he laughed.

**_No one else can break my heart like you_**


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss Me: Ed Sheeran

Nico panicked as Genevieve trashed out in her sleep. She had slept over in the Hades cabin that night but Nico was woken up hours later by her wiggling in his arms. Her head was tossing back and forth as she took quick shallow breaths. All he could think to do was hold her against his chest while whispering calmly into her ear.

**_Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady_**

Slowly she calmed down. No longer squirming but still shivering. Goosebumps spread down her arms and she pressed herself farther into Nico trying to get warmer. Nico frowned as he knew that he probably wasn't doing much good. He skin was always cold and so was his cabin. He pulled up the comforter around them rubbing up and down her arms trying to warm her up.

**_I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_**

Slowly but surely, Genevieve's shivering stopped and she relaxed once again into Nico, their bodies fitting perfectly together. Her head tucked under his chin in a way that pressed her lips against his neck. Nico rubbed up and down the leg she had thrown on him and kissed the top of her head. The quick beating of her heart slowed down to match his own.

**_Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_**

In the morning when small slivers of light made there way through the black curtains of cabin 13, Gen woke up tangled up in the sheets with Nico wrapped around her. She ran her hand through his hair and he hummed sliding his fingers deep into her chocolate curls.  
"You had a nightmare." He mumbled tracing the edge of her ear with his thumb.  
"Really? I don't remember it." She said confused. Usually, demigod nightmares meant something, and even if they didn't they weren't easily forgotten.  
"Good." He said kissing her nose affectionately. Nico felt her heart speed up again, but this time he wasn't worried. She leaned up and kissed him properly making his usually cold skin hot.

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love**_

**XOXOXOX**


End file.
